


not sure

by stardust1102



Series: in the end [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But not that much, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, had a little bit make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: at that moments , they know what the consequences will be since jeno is still dating renjun but they didn't care because they feel so right in each other warm





	not sure

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i had in mind when i wrote another fic call 'in the end'

jeno had always been quite touchy with jaemin and donghyuck and his boyfriend didn't seem to mind even got used to it.

 

he was sure he love renjun but he got jealous whenever donghyuck and jaemin hang out without him and somehow he doesn't feel anything when renjun hang out with their friends without him.

 

their relationship started when they were 16 when renjun had confess to him , jeno at that time thought he like the boy so he said yes but he never have those tingling feeling that all those crappy love stories said the you will have when you with your love one. instead he have those feeling when he with his two best friends.

 

the three have known each other since birth with their three mother being high school friends , renjun was only added into their group when they were 10 through jisung who friends with chenle who was friend with renjun .

 

when he first saw the boy he was tiny and shy and all three of them thought he was cute , after knowing him they found out he actually hated whenever people say he was small and his fist is really painful . the three became friends almost immediately since they were the same age and stuff.

 

 

right now , jeno is at donghyuck’s house with jaemin playing game , renjun didn't come since he already had plan with taeyong and sicheng to go out shopping or something.

 

 **hey do you really have feeling for renjun ?** jaemin asked jeno who was reading some manga that he randomly borrow from yuta .

 

 **why?** , jeno ask back because he himself was not sure or not if he had feeling for the older.

 

 **just asking since you two look more like friend than lover** , jaemin shrugged and answer .

 

donghyuck then join in their conversation and said **yeah , you two look awkward with each other .**

 

jeno let out off a huff before deciding to tell them how he truly felt , **i don't know . i mean i thought i like him but at the same time i don't feel anything toward him other than friend like feeling. i don't even get jealous when he with someone else.**

 

 

jaemin then asked after listening to him , **then why not break up with him.**

wondering why he haven't break up with him if he doesn't feel anything toward him.

 

 **because i’m scare like he is more emotional out of all of us and i don't want to make things awkward between us** , jeno said because he truly don't want to hurt the chinese since he really value him as a real good friend .

 

 **then do you have someone you like , right now?** donghyuck asked jeno as he walk to sit beside him where he is sitting on the coach .

 

jeno thought for a while thinking if he should tell them or not but decided to go with it and said , **i do…** and there was a moment of silence because they had no idea what to say.

 

 **who**? donghyuck ask looking at jeno with his stomach twisting in nervous becausehe and jaemin had known that they like each other and also jeno and was devastated when jeno and renjun announced they are dating .

 

 **you two….** jeno confessed quietly because he really really love them and although he feel bad thinking about how heartbroken renjun will be , he still decided to confess because he feel so so close of getting what he wanted.

 

 **we like you as well ,** jaemin said walking toward where the other two have been sitting . with that the three just stare each other before jeno look at them back and forth and kiss donghyuck on the lips while jaemin decide to kiss jeno’s neck .

 

at that moments , they know what the consequences will be since jeno is still dating renjun but they didn't care because they feel so right in each other warm .

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i want to explain how did jeno cheated on renjun but didnt know how to add in the story line so i wrote it as a one shot
> 
> pls excuse me if there any mistake


End file.
